The picture
by ny26
Summary: This story takes place on the day after Prince Charmed. But Leo never said that he still trusts Chris. Now Piper finds a picture from her future family. But what if she gets something wrong and makes a horrible mistake?
1. A horrible mistake

The Picture

_Summery:_ This story takes place on the day after Prince Charmed. But Leo never said that he still trusts Chris. He rather hates him for the incident with Wyatt. Now Piper finds a picture from her future family. But what if she gets something wrong and makes a horrible mistake?

* * *

Chapter 1: A horrible mistake

Piper Halliwell entered the store room from her club P3. She needed some papers about the income from last year and she was pretty sure she had put them into the drawer in the store room. But they didn't seem to be there. Frustrated she wanted to give up and leave but then something on the floor caught her attention. It was a picture. When she leaned down she could recognize her and Leo standing in a park with two children.

_Two_ children? Confused and curious she picked the picture up and looked at it closely. She could see that she seemed to be a bit older but Leo still looked the same. No wonder, he was a whitelighter. No, an elder, she corrected herself immediately. The older looking boy on the picture had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be ten or so. A smile spread across Piper's face as she realized that it has to be Wyatt. But then she looked at the other boy who had brown hair and green eyes and who seemed to be just a bit younger as Wyatt and again a wave of confusion rushed over her. Who was this?

He couldn't be her son too, right? She and Leo were separated so it wasn't possible. But then she noticed the warm smile and the loving eyes with that Leo looked at her on the picture. It seemed like they were still happy together. And when she looked closely at her hand, that was lying on the mysterious second child's shoulder, Piper could see a ring. But how was this possible?

Then it hit her. Leo and she would still be together if he hadn't become an elder. They would still exchange these loving looks like on the picture and apparently they would even have a second child. Tears formed in her eyes while she softly touched the face of her baby boy on the picture and realized that she was never going to meet him.

Then suddenly she realized another thing. This picture was from the future and there was only one person she could think of when she heard the word future. Chris. He had taken this picture back to the past with him. But why? He was the reason she and Leo had split up, just because of his advice Leo had decided to become an elder. Was this the real reason why Chris had come back? To destroy her family?

Yesterday the order had taken Wyatt and turned his morality. And it had been only Chris' fault. He had tried to bring her and her sisters to the decision to bind Wyatt's powers. And when he had seen that it doesn't work he had told them that her son is going to be evil. But Piper wasn't so credulous to believe him. After all he was the reason that her family had broken in the last months and just because of him she would never be able to get to know her second boy. With tears running down her cheeks she sat down on the couch and looked at the little boy on the picture.

Just then Chris orbed in. Immediately he saw his mother sitting there, crying heavily. First he wanted to orb away again before she could see him but then he couldn't help but felt like he had to comfort her somehow. Even if she had told him yesterday that she never wanted to see him anymore, she was still his mother. He loved her more than anything else even though it hurt him that it seemed like she hated him right now.

"Piper" he said softly. He was still not really used to call her by her first name. There had been many occasions where he had almost slipped his secret because he had wanted to call her mom. Or tell her how much he loved her and that he really was here to protect Wyatt, his family. "What's wrong?" he asked her as she looked up at him.

For a moment Piper really believed in the concerned look and voice of her new whitelighter but then she realized that he surely just wanted to trick her again. But not this time. Her sadness turned quickly into anger as she looked into the face of the man who was responsible for her destroyed family. "You bastard!" she shouted furiously and flicked her left hand in his direction to blow him up.

Chris quickly ducked and instead of him Piper's power hit the picture on the wall behind him. Completely shocked he once again looked at his mother who stared coldly back at him. What the hell was going on here? Chris knew that she was angry at him about what had happened yesterday but that his own mother tried to kill him wasn't something he had expected as he had decided to travel to the past. "What's going on?" he asked her calmly to avoid that she tried to blow him up again.

For a moment she just continued to stare at him but then she hold up the picture in front of him and asked angrily "What's going on? You destroyed my family, that's what's going on! You broke me up with Leo, you are after Wyatt and you're the reason why I'm never going to have my baby boy!"

Chris stared with open mouth at the picture from his family that he had taken with him from the future. He had known that it was kinda stupid to take a picture with him because his whole family would be here anyways. But he needed something that remembered him on the good times he had spent with his brother so he would never give up on his mission no matter what would happen.

But he had never thought at the possibility that Piper would find the picture. He had always taken it with him but it seemed like he had lost it. And now she thought that he wanted to destroy her family. His family. It seemed like she haven't seen the other side of the picture yet where Wyatt had once written down a note because then she would already know who he was.

Piper watched closely as the look of shock on Chris' face didn't go away. "Now, have you anything to say before I blow you up?" she finally asked still full of anger about what Chris had caused her family.

Chris didn't know what to say. But now that she was so close to figure out who he really was he couldn't help but wish that she would turn the picture around and read what Wyatt had written. Before he could think about it any further Piper raised her hand again in the attempt to blow him up. "No wait. Please let me explain" he pleaded sadly and grabbed her arm. It was hard for him that his mother looked at him with hatred.

"Explain? What is there to explain?" Piper asked harshly but she was willing to give him a chance to say something.

"I – I'm…" Chris really wanted to tell her the truth. He couldn't bear it any longer that his whole family distrusted and hated him. But would it even change anything? All the things he had done, the lies he had told; it would all remain. And wasn't this the reason why they all hated him so much? So would it make any difference if they would know?

"You're what?" Piper asked impatiently and freed her arm out of Chris' grasp.

He couldn't. Chris couldn't tell her the truth. It was one thing that she hated him when she didn't know who he is, but the thought that she even hated him when she knew his identity – he just didn't thought that he could bear it. "You have to trust me. I don't want to destroy your family" he said instead and cursed himself that he once again almost slipped his secret because he wanted to say _our_ family. "I'm here to _protect _Wyatt and…"

He didn't have the chance to finish because Piper had finally enough of his lies. She flicked her hands and before Chris could react she blew him up. Immediately his body scattered into blue orbs and a few seconds later they formed together again. But Chris wasn't a full whitelighter like Leo. He wasn't dead. When his body was in one piece again he fell to the floor in pain and hold his right side where now a huge wound was.

Chris gasped for air while the pain rushed over his body. He couldn't believe this. His own mother had just blown him up. But maybe he deserved it. He had said that he didn't want to destroy her family, but wasn't this what he had done? He _had_ split his parents up and he was also responsible that the order had been able to take Wyatt yesterday. And Piper's second son, her baby boy, he, will might cease to excist. So if you look at it like this he had really messed up. "I'm sorry" he struggeled to say while tears came into his eyes.

Piper had known what she did when she had used her power against Chris but now that he was lying there badly injured she felt guilt coming over her. Does he really derserve this? But why not? After all he had done it was natural that she would want to prevent that he could ever hurt her family again.

"I was… I just wanted to – to save Wyatt" Chris repeated. The tears were now streaming freely over his cheeks but not just because of the pain his body was in but more because of the pain his heart was in. He had never thought that his mission to save his brother would end like this. That he would be killed by the person who means the world to him, his own mother. But still he felt the urge to make her understand. "I wanted to protect him. Protect _you_. I'm so – so sorry."

Piper stood there and was surprised by the sincery voice, the look of pain and the tears that were flowing down her whitelighter's face. The whole last months he had been spending with her and her family she had never seen him become emotional. Not even when his fiancé had died. But now he didn't just seem to be in physical pain but also in emotional. The hurt look in his eyes made her consider that it was might true what he told her. But before she could think of this possibility Chris spoke again.

"Believe me, I would never – I could never hurt Wyatt or you" he said before he started to cough heavily and the taste of blood came into his mouth. "I just… wanted to save you all – save our family" he added weakly. He didn't realize what he just said because his vision started already to blur but Piper was totally shocked at his words.

_Our_ family? But this wasn't possible. He couldn't be a member of her family. "What did you just say?" she asked him, wanting to hear that she hadn't understood him right. But Chris couldn't answer. The pain and the blood lost were too much and he lost his consciousness. Piper's gaze once again fell onto the picture of her future family and as she looked at the brown haired little boy a horrible feeling came over her.

Out of some weird intuition she turned the picture around and saw that someone had written a few lines on it. While she read the comment her eyes watered up again as the realization of what she'd just done hit her. When she finished reading what Wyatt had written she let the picture fell down to the floor before she knelt next to Chris and took his hand while she sobbed uncontrollable. "Leo!" she then shouted to the ceiling in fear and desperation.

Next to them lay the picture with Wyatt's comment. _12th july. Mom and dad went with me and my brother to the park. Chris and I had a lot of fun. He's the best brother I can imagine…_

_TBC..._


	2. Dealing with the pain

The picture

Chapter 2: Dealing with the pain

"Leo!" Piper shouted again with a shaking voice. She couldn't believe what just happened. What she'd just done. Chris was still lying next to her in a puddle of blood that was now also coming out of his mouth. Piper knew that he was dying and that it was just her fault. She had blown him up. She had blown her own son up. But she wouldn't let him die like this.

"Leo! Please! Your son needs you!" she shouted on the verge of hysteria. Finally Leo appeared on her left side with a worried look on his face.

"What's up with Wyatt?" he asked immediately but then he noticed that Wyatt wasn't even there. "Where is he?" he added alarmed.

"He's by Sheila. You have to heal Chris" Piper said impatiently and moved slightly away from her son so that Leo could heal him.

With clear hesitation Leo knelt down by them and hold his hands over Chris' wound. While the golden glow came from his hands he turned to Piper "Why did you say that Wyatt needs me?"

"Why does it work so slowly?" Piper asked back instead of answering his question while her eyes were fixated on her son.

"He lost a lot of blood" Leo answered. "What happened?"

Again Piper ignored Leo's question. She couldn't tell him. The guilt was too much. Why haven't she seen it earlier that Chris was her son? If she would have taken the time to look at him – _really_ look at him, then she would have seen it. He had the same amazing green eyes as Leo. And he was determind to save Wyatt. It now made sense to her why Chris had come back from the future. She had always asked herself why didn't a family member have come back. And all the time it has been like this anyways.

"Piper?" Leo asked worried as he noticed the look of fear and pain she was giving Chris. He also noticed that she was holding his hand tightly and didn't seem to want to let go. Before he could ask his ex-wife anymore questions Chris' wound closed and he started to sat up slowly.

"Chris…" Piper stated uneasily but also reliefed.

Chris turned his head in her direction and he tried hard to fight the tears back that threatened to fall again. He knew that Piper now seemed to know who he is or else he wouldn't even live right now anymore. And the look that she was giving him was also different from the one she had given him a few minutes ago. There was so much pain and guilt in it that Chris had to look away from her.

"Chris" Piper repeated while she started to sob again. "I'm so – I'm so sorry honey."

Leo looked at them shocked. What the hell was going on here? Why did Piper call Chris honey with such a loving voice? Was ist really possible that they were together? But he just couldn't believe this. Just yesterday Chris had proven to them that he couldn't be trusted. He had put Wyatt in serious danger. Leo couldn't believe that Piper would make out with a man who seemed to want to hurt her son.

Chris just stared to the ground. He didn't know what to do or say. Finally his mother knew about him but this wasn't the way he had imagined it would came out. He had somehow hoped she would find out his secret especially in the last few weeks though he has been also afraid of it. It has been so hard for him to be in her nearness again after she had been dead for eight years in his time. And he knew that if he get close to her he probably couldn't bear it when she wouldn't be there in the future again.

Piper watched sadly as tears formed again in her son's eyes. What kind of mother was she? She couldn't believe what she had done to her son. Not just now, but also in the past months. She had treatened him so terrible and yesterday she had even told him that she never wanted to see him again. It must have hurt him so much and Piper felt horrible as she realized that all he had ever wanted was really just to save their family. "Chris please look at me" she said and reached out hesitantly with her hand to touch his cheek.

But Chris fliched away and looked back at her for a second before he finally spoke "I'm so sorry" he said again. Then he orbed away, leaving a distraught Piper and a very confused looking Leo behind.

Piper broke down in the instant her son left the room. She started to cry heavily once again and Leo hold her tightly as she threw herself into his arms. He couldn't understand what had happened between Chris and her but he could see that they seemed to feel a lot for a each other. It made Leo angry that Chris had made him become an elder and now he and Piper seemed to have a relationship.

"Piper what happened?" he asked her finally.

For a few seconds Piper didn't respond but then she answered with a pained voice "I blew him up."

"Who? Chris?"

Piper just nodded and moved slightly away from her ex-husband. "I almost killed him Leo."

Leo couldn't help but wasn't very afflicted by Pipers words. "Well after all he has done I think he deserves…"

"Don't you dare to finish this sentence!" Piper shouted furiously.

"Piper he has manipulated all of us for the last months and…"

Again Piper didn't let him finish. "He has done this just because he wanted to save Wyatt. So don't dare to speak like this about him!"

Leo was again shocked and confused about how much Piper seemed to feel towards Chris. How was this possible when she'd just yesterday told him that she never wanted to see him anymore? But then suddenly his gaze fell onto the picture that was lying just a few centimetres away from him. Curiously he grabbed the picture and just like Piper he was confused when he saw the brown haired boy.

Piper who saw the expression on his face simply said "Turn it around."

Leo gave her a funny look before he turned the picture around and the look of confusion on his face quickly turned into one of disbelief and shock. This couldn't be. Chris was Wyatt's brother? His son? But it didn't make sense. All the things Chris had done since he got here – it just wasn't possible. But then suddenly a memory came into his mind. It has been a few weeks ago. Leo has been following Chris everywhere to find out what he was up to and when Phoebe had called for them to take care of Wyatt Chris had said "Looks like Wyatt needs another babysitter, _dad_." He had called him dad.

And on the same day Chris had stated "Looks like we're one big happy family again." Leo swallowed hard when he remembered what he had answered. "You're not family." As he now looked at the little boy on the picture he just knew that this wasn't right. Chris was _really_ his son. A huge feeling of guilt and pain rushed over him as he remebered how he had beaten Chris up when he had came back from Valhalla. Or how he had threatened to kill him with a sword.

He could understand how Piper had to feel right now though he gladly hadn't stabbed Chris on that day. But the other things he had said and done were enough. He couldn't believe what pain they all had caused Chris though all he had ever wanted was to save his family. How should they ever be able to make all these things up to him? Leo would understand it if Chris hated them all for what they had done to him.

"Can you sense him?" Piper suddenly asked and pulled him out of his desperate thoughts.

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "No, I mean yes. I _can _sense him, but I can't locate him" he said and he opened his eyes again.

"We have to find him Leo" Piper said, determind to work things out with her son. She needed to talk to him, to tell him how sorry she felt for everything. Leo just nodded and took her arm to orb them to the attic in the manor to look into the book of shadows to find a way to get their son back.

* * *

In the meantime Chris sat alone on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He had won the fight with his tears but holding it in didn't make him feel any better. He had hold back his tears for too long. Since his mother's funeral he hadn't cried again. It was this day Chris remembered that he had started to wear this unemotional mask on his face. He hadn't wanted to let anyone near him again after he had lost his whole family except from his father and brother. But they weren't like family to him. His brother now began to take over the world and his father – well it wasn't like he had ever been there for Chris. And after Piper's death and Wyatt's terrible rule it still didn't change the fact that Leo didn't give a damn about him.

Chris could clearly remember the day three years ago Wyatt had been able to capture him. And it has been only Leo's fault. Even when Leo had been able to see that Wyatt was evil he still had trusted him more than Chris. He had told Wyatt where to find him because his precious twice blessed child had told him that all he wanted was to talk with his brother. What has followed were hours of torture in which Wyatt had tried to break Chris and make him join his brother. Chris had tried to call for his father for what seems like a hundred times. But he never came. If it was because Wyatt had blocked him or Leo simply didn't care wasn't important to Chris any longer. Luckily Bianca had been able to rescue him before Wyatt had lost his patience and killed him.

Bianca. She was the only person he had been able to rely on since his fourteenth birthday. Since the day his mother had died. In the beginning Chris had refused to let her near him, not just because he didn't want to become emotional but also because she had been actually hired by Wyatt to bring him on his brother's side. But soon Chris had realized that Bianca really cared about him and he couldn't resist any longer to give in the comfort she was able to give him.

But now she was dead. Murdered by his own brother. It seemed like to Chris that everything in his life was just messed up. He didn't know when it was the last time he had been really happy and carefree. It seemed like an eternity to him and he just hoped that he was still able to change the future now that Piper knew the truth. He knew that he hasn't much time left to do it because his conception date was in a few weeks. And it was rather clear that his parents weren't going to be together again that soon.

Now that he thought about his mother the tears he had hold back for so long threatened again to fall. Chris tried hard to hold them back but he couldn't any longer. The images of Piper's look of hatred towards him and the angry move with her hands with that she had blown him up were too much for him to bear. Finally he broke down and cried heavily while he wished that his mother would be there to comfort him like she had done when he had been her little boy.

TBC... (Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so happy about the feedback I get for my stories!)


	3. Trying to get him home

I'm so happy about the reviews I got so far! 33(!), I can't believe it! You guys are great and I hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

The picture

Chapter 3: Trying to get him home

Piper tried hard to stay calm while she let the scrying crystal move over the map. It was now more than a half hour ago that Chris had left and she couldn't stand the thought that he was out there alone after what just happened. The guilt she felt was almost overwhelming and Piper didn't believe that she could handle it if anything happened to her son. As she once again looked at her little boy on the picture that she used to scry for him she couldn't hold it back anymore. She sat down on the chair behind her and started to cry again.

Leo quickly walked over to her and took her into his arms. "Don't worry. We'll find him. And then we'll…"

"We'll do what?" Piper interrupted him. "Tell him how sorry we are? Tell him that we didn't mean those things we said and done to him? Do you really think that this is enough?"

Leo couldn't answer for a moment because Piper had just spoken out what he thought himself. But then with another look on the picture of his family he said "Maybe not, but it's a start. I know that he has every right to hate us for what we've done to him but you just have to believe that he's able to forgive us."

"Why should he?" Piper asked him desperate. She couldn't get the pained look in Chris' eyes out of her mind. The pain she had caused her own son.

"Because he's just here to save his family. I don't think he would have come back if he didn't loves us" Leo said and tried to convince himself as much as his ex-wife.

Piper still couldn't really believe in what Leo told her but she couldn't just sit here while her son was somewhere out there, maybe believing that she wanted him dead. She stood up and took the crystal to scry for Chris again. But the minutes passed and nothing happened. "Why can't I find him?" Piper asked frustrated.

"Maybe he knows a way to block it. I mean I can't even locate him by myself" Leo answered but this was clearly not the answer Piper had wanted to hear.

She gave him a deadly glare before she said determind "Then we have to try something else. Go up there and tell your stupid fellow elders that they…"

"Piper I don't think that they can locate him either" Leo cut her off. "I'm an elder too."

"But we have to do something!" Piper shouted furiously. "Our son is somewhere out there and he maybe thinks that we all hate him! All he wanted was to save us and we treated him like trash! I know that you maybe doesn't even care if he needs us but _I _do! So stop with your damn excuses and help me find my son!"

Leo was clearly hurt by her speech but he couldn't blame her for what she had said. "Piper, I also care about him. He is _my_ son too. And I want him back as badly as you."

Piper saw and heard how bad her ex-husband felt and she quickly calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry Leo. I think I'm just angry at myself. I didn't have the right to say something like this… but we have to find him!"

Leo sighed and wanted to give it another try to sense for his son but then suddenly a thought hit him. It wasn't a happy thought though because it didn't remember him of something he was proud of now that he knew Chris' real identity.

_FLASHBACK_

Leo orbed on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge where he had sensed Chris. He had to talk to him about what had happened today. Once he was fully materialized on the bridge he saw the young whitelighter sitting there with his head on his knees. He seemed dejected but Leo didn't care. "Good place to think, isn't it?" he asked to get Chris' attention.

Chris didn't bother to look at him. He already knew what was going to happen. "What do you want?" he asked with an emotionless voice.

"Just to talk. You know Chris, trust is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back" Leo said refering to what had happened this afternoon. Chris had manipulated them all so that they would bind Wyatt's powers and while the sisters had been distracted the order had been able to kidnap his son.

"Where'd you read that out of, a fortune cookie?" Chris snorted.

"Don't be a smart ass" Leo warned. "It doesn't help your cause."

Finally Chris turned around to look at him. "My cause? Pretty much screwed that up, don't you think?"

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's exactly what I think."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Chris repeated with an annoyed voice but deep inside he was getting really desperate. How could have everything went so wrong? His own mother didn't want to see him anymore and his whole family didn't trust him. How should he now be able to save his brother?

"I want you to leave my family alone" Leo said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm here to save your son so…" Chris tried once again to convince him that his motives were good.

But Leo didn't let him finish. "The same son who you let be kidnapped today?" he asked sarcastically. "Forget it Chris. This time I don't believe you. I trusted you but everything what you wanted was to get my son, right?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I want to save him. You don't know how the future will look like. Wyatt will be the ruler of all evil and no one is save from him. He even tried to kill _me_."

Leo frowned confused as he heard the emphasis Chris used as he said me. "And why exactly would this be so horrible?"

Just like in old times, Chris thought at Leo's comment. "I almost forgot that for you it would be a reason to celebrate" he said bitterly.

"Well after what happened today, yeah I think it would be" Leo responded. He didn't see the hurt expression on Chris' face because Chris looked again down on the water. "And remember, if I ever see you in Wyatt's nearness again I'll make up for what I missed in Valhalla." With that he orbed away.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Piper! I think I know where he is" Leo said while he tried to suppress the memory of what he had said to his son.

Piper looked at him with new hope in her eyes. "Orb" she said but it wasn't even necessary because Leo had already taken her hand to bring them to their son.

Once they appeared on the bridge they could see Chris sitting there with a shaking body. For a second Piper asked herself what was wrong with him but then she heard his sobs and her heart shattered into pieces. She wanted to reach out to take him in her arms and tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him but suddenly Chris gasped "Mom… I'm so sorry."

It broke Leo's and Piper's heart to see their son like this. They had always thought that nothing in the world seemed to be able to put Chris in an emotional state but now they realized that he has always just suppressed his feelings. It must have been horrible for him to be all alone to deal with everything and they hadn't make it any easier for him. "Chris" Piper spoke softly and touched her son's schoulder.

Chris turned around, surprised that they had found him. He had blocked every magical way out with that they could have been able to locate him. That was something he had needed to learn in a world where he had to hide from his own brother who wanted to kill him. So how had they found him?

Piper now knelt down beside him and wanted to pull him into a hug but he quickly stood up and tried to wipe off the tears from his face. He didn't want to let them know how he felt because he knew that they would feel guilty and maybe even hurt. But he had never wanted to hurt them – especially his mom. "How did you find me?" he asked while he tried to get his voice back to its usual emotionless state.

"I thought that you would might be here" Leo explained. "You seem to like this place."

"Please come home with us Chris" Piper pleaded and took a step in her son's direction but he backed away again.

"Home?" he asked coldly. "Where should this be for me?"

Piper had to gather all her selfcontroll not to start to cry again at Chris' comment. What the hell had she done, she asked herself for the hundredth time. "By your family" she answered. "By us."

Chris slightly shook his head. "No" he said his voice so low that his parents almost couldn't hear him.

"Chris please stop acting like you doesn't care about what we've done" Leo now said. "I know that we made a lot of horrible mistakes but we would have never did those things if we would have known who you are."

When Chris didn't answer Piper tried again to take her son's hand but again he fliched away from her. She sighed sadly but wasn't ready to give up yet. "I'm so sorry honey for what we did to you. I – I know that you have no reason to forgive us but I love you so much and…"

"No you don't" Chris finally said. His voice wasn't cold any longer, it was full of pain. That were exactly the words his mother had said to him before she had died and at that time he had believed her. But now after what had happened the last months he wasn't sure of it anymore. He asked himself that if his mother would be still alive in his time she would have also grown to hate him like she did here. "You hate me" he stated and caused his parents to look at him in sorrow.

"No" Piper now whispered. "No, Chris. Don't you ever believe that."

"Why? It's the truth, isn't it?" Chris asked while the tears came back into his eyes.

"No, it's not the truth" Leo answered.

Chris couldn't stand this anymore. There they stood, trying to convince that they cared about him after what they had said and done in the past months. How the hell should he be able to believe them? "Of course it is!" he yelled suddenly. "You maybe feel like you _have_ to love me now that you know that I'm your son. But we all know that you hate me for who _I am_ – for what I've done."

Piper and Leo looked at him in shock as they realized that Chris really seemed to believe in what he just said. "Chris, I know that you're hurt" Piper said near to break down again. "But you have to believe us. I could never hate you. I lo-"

"Why should we lie to ourselves?" Chris interrupted her. His voice was now no longer pained, just exhausted. "You both have made very clear how you feal about me and I can't blame you for that. I know that I'm not someone you want to be related to, or even have as your son. I understand that – really."

At this time the tears were streaming down Pipers face again and even Leos eyes watered up. They couldn't believe what they heard from their son. What he seemed to _believe_. "Chris no…" Piper tried it again but was cut off by Chris.

"You don't have to feel guilty" he said. "I came back to save Wyatt and after I'm done with that then… well I'm not quite sure if there will be a then. After all I even screwed up my own existence. Maybe now your wish will finally come true Leo and you won't have to deal with me this time."

Leo's heart stopped almost beating as he tried to comprehend the meaning of Chris' words. "What do you mean?" he asked even though he wasn't sure that he even wanted to hear the answer.

"Well it's not like you've ever wanted me" Chris answered now again with a hint of pain in his voice about what his father had done – or rather _not_ done – in the past. "But it's okay. I understand" he repeated. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it does" Piper contradicted quickly. "Chris you're our son. And of course we want you in our lives. I'm so sorry if you believe otherwise but please give us a second chance. We want to get to know you – the _real_ you, not the emotionless mask you've put on since you got here. Please, I love you so much sweetie. Please come home with us" she pleaded again and hold out her hand for her son to take it.

Chris looked at it and for a second he really wanted to believe in what his mother told him and take her hand but he couldn't forget the looks of hatred she had given him in the last two days. He couldn't forget that they all hated him. He swallowed hard before he took a step back from his parents. "I have no home here. I didn't have a home since I was fourteen and I got used to it. So stop feeling like you owe me something because I don't need you anymore." He knew that what he said could probably hurt them if they just cared a little about him but he didn't want them to know how he really felt. Before they could say something he orbed away from the brigde, leaving his parents cry on each others shoulder.

TBC...


	4. Advice from an aunt

The picture

Chapter 4: Advice from an aunt

Later that day after Leo and Piper had fallen asleep in each others arms in Piper's room Chris orbed into the attic. He walked over to the book of shadows and started to leaf through it. He couldn't help but felt a strange comfort coming from it. Maybe because it was a link to his family. A link to the family who hates him right now.

Chris sighed and tried to concentrate on finding some interesting informations about who turned Wyatt instead of thinking of the conversation he had had with his parents on the Golden Gate Bridge. He had so badly wanted to believe them and let his mother comfort him but he just couldn't. They hated him, he knew it. And he had to accept it.

Suddenly a slight wind went through the attic and the pages of the book started to move on theirselves. After a few seconds it stopped and Chris looked curiously at the spell that was now in front of him. It was the spell to summon a ghost. But Chris wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now so he closed the book and wanted to orb away but then the book opened itsself again on the same site. Chris frowned. Who was doing this?

Finally he gave in, took some candles and put them on the floor. Then he went back to the book and said the spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

cross now the great devide."

A white light started to shine in front of him and after it was gone he could see a beautiful black haired woman standing there. He recognized her immediately. In the past he had often summoned her when he had problems with his brother and didn't want to bother his mother with it. But when Wyatt had began to take over the world after Piper's death he had never been able to summon her again because Wyatt had blocked her.

"Prue?" he asked still a bit unbelievingly.

"It's _Aunt_ Prue to you young man" she said smiling while she stepped out of the circle of candles to become solid. She then opened her arms and added "Come over here and give your favourite aunt a hug."

Chris hesitated. But then Prue went over to him and said "It's okay Chris." He couldn't resist anymore. He hugged his aunt like his life would depend on it and almost knocked her over. It felt so good to be able to talk to her again and to have one family member who didn't seem to hate him.

"Thank god I'm dead already or else you would soffucate me right now" Prue joked.

Chris pulled slightly away from her, not really wanting to let go. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be" Prue responded. "For anything."

Chris looked at her uneasily as he realized what she was talking about. "But…"

"No buts Chris. You did nothing wrong" Prue said with a voice that didn't allow any buts. She watched how her nephew bent down his head sadly and pulled him close again. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through."

"You don't need to be" Chris repeated her words with a small smile. It was the first time he really smiled since he had arrived here in the past.

"Come on let's sit down a bit" Prue said and went over to the old couch that was standing in the attic. Chris followed her and sat beside her.

"Why are you here?" he asked her curiously. "In my time you weren't allowed to come down for the next two years or so."

Prue nodded. "That's might true. But I wanted to visit my nephew and there was no way in hell – or heaven in that case – somebody could stop me from doing it."

Again Chris had to smile at his aunt. This was exactly what he had wished since he was here. That someone of his family would really care about him. "Thanks" he said lowly.

"No problem" Prue said. She hesitated a second before she started to talk about for what she had come here. "Chris we need to talk – about your parents…"

Chris' smile faded from his face and he quickly interrupted her "Please let's not talk about this now."

"Chris we _need_ to talk about this. _You_ need to talk about this" Prue sighed. "I know that it's hard for you but you have to understand them…"

Again Chris cut her off "So that's the reason you're really here. To defend them." He looked down at the floor and felt a huge disappointment coming over him. But why had he been so stupid to think that she was here to comfort him? He should have known it better. It should have been clear to him that she wouldn't understand him. How he felt because his whole family hated him.

"I'm not here to defend them Chris" Prue contradicted. "I would rather want to kick their asses for what they have done."

Surprised Chris looked back at her. "Really? Then why do you want to talk about it? It's not like it would make any difference."

"It would make a _huge _difference. You're hurt right now and you have every right to be mad at them…"

"I'm not mad at them" Chris threw in.

Prue raised her eyesbrows. "Really? I would be."

Chris continued to stare to the ground for a moment but then he turned back to his aunt. "I'm really not mad at them. It's just… I hoped that it would be easier somehow. I hoped that they would trust me and not eyeing every move I make with suspicion. I know that I did some shady things but I had no other choice! All I wanted was to save Wyatt from turning evil so there would be a future for all of us. I never believed that…" His voice broke for a second but then he added "That they would all hate me."

Prue looked at her nephew in sorrow. It wasn't fair what he had to suffer in his life. She didn't know how the future he came from looked like but she was sure that Chris' life must have been hell there. And now he had to deal with the distrust and hate from his own family. She would give everything just to be able to yell a little at her sisters and her ex-brother in law. But she didn't know if she wouldn't have acted the same way in the past months when she would have still been alive so she didn't really have the right to judge them. "Chris you heard what they said on the bridge. They don't hate you, they love you" she spoke while she took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"No. They just said that because they now know that I'm their son" Chris said while he tried to block out the pain that he was feeling.

"Exactly that's the point" Prue responded. "They finally know about you. They finally realized their mistakes."

"But it doesn't change anything!" Chris yelled frustrated. "It doesn't change the fact that they hate me! And I really can't blame them for that. After everything I did _they_ have every right to be mad at _me_, not the other way around."

Prue shook her head vehemently. "Don't you get it? That's exactly what I'm talking about. They may hate some things you have _done_ but they still love you. I'm also angry at them for what they did to you but I still love them because they are my family. I'm sure that they _really_ love you and feel horrible for what they have done."

Chris looked at her uneasily. The things she said made sense to him but he was scared that she was might wrong with it. He didn't think that he could bear it if he would open up to his family and they would reject him. "I'm scared" he admitted, allowing himself for once to be weak.

His aunt smiled at him sympathically. "I know sweetie. But you have to give them a second chance. Not just for them – but also for yourself."

Chris sighed heavily. He knew that Prue was right. But still he couldn't forget what had happened in the past months. What if his parents felt just guilty right now and didn't really love him like they had said? He didn't feel like he deserved their love but still… he wished so badly that it was true what they had said on the bridge.

"Don't worry too much" Prue interrupted his thoughts. "You're too young to get wrinkles."

Chris let out a little laugh. "Thanks Aunt Prue."

"Ah, you remembered the _Aunt_" she said smiling while she pulled him into a hug. "I love you Chris. Never forget that."

"I won't. I love you too" he replied.

Then Prue stood up and went back into the circle of candles. Immediately her body became transparent again. "Till the next time" she said. It seemed like she wanted to go but then she added "Oh and if one of my dense sisters or Leo hurt you again just call me and I'll kick their asses okay?"

Chris laughed again and nodded while he watched his aunt disappear in bright lights. He then stood there for a while without knowing what to do but then he realized that he really needed to follow Prue's advice. He needed to talk with his parents. With a last glance at the book he walked slowly down the stairs to his mother's room.

TBC...


	5. The reconciliation

The picture

Chapter 5: The reconciliation

Once Chris arrived at the doorframe of his mother's room he could see her lying in the arms of his father. He couldn't help but thought that there was maybe hope for him yet to get conceived. He really wished he wouldn't have been forced to separate his parents when he arrived in the past but it has been the only way he could have been able to become their whitelighter.

Chris realized that they needed some rest after what he had put them through today so he turned around again to walk out of the room quietly. But his arm knocked against a picture frame and before he could do something to stop it, it fell to the floor and shattered with a loud crash. Immediately his parents sat up straight and Piper hold out her hands to blow the interducer up. Chris quickly raised his hands in defense and exclaimed "Please don't blow me up again."

"Chris!" Piper gasped surprised. She couldn't believe that it was really him. She wanted to go over to him and hug him but she was too scared that then he would might leave again. Leo also didn't know how to react. After Piper and he had calmed down a bit he had orbed them back to the manor where none of them had spoken another word. The realization of what they had done to their son was to hard to speak about it and the fear that they would might never see him again to huge.

But now that they were all in one room Piper and Leo weren't the only ones who didn't know what to do. But as Chris saw the tearstains on his mother's face he felt a wave of guilt rushing over him. "I-" he began but had to stop for a second to make his voice sound a bit stronger. "I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you guys."

Seeing how her son looked down at the floor in sadness and guilt caused Piper to stay up and take a step in his direction. She didn't know if she could dare it to get closer to him even if it didn't seem like Chris wanted to leave this time. But still she hesitated to hug him though she had never wanted anything else so much like this.

What she didn't know was that Chris felt the same at this moment. He needed them to forgive him. But maybe it was too late for that. He could see how Piper stayed away from him and it almost made him leave on the spot. But then he remembered his aunt's words. He had to give them a chance. Finally he looked up at his mother and asked "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He wasn't able to hold the fear of rejection out of his voice and expression.

Piper noticed it but still she wasn't really sure if she should give it a try to hug him. The seconds passed without any of them did something and Chris bent his head down again while he tried hard to fight back the tears. It was too late. Even if they haven't hated him earlier this day now they seemed to do. Why the hell had he been so stupid and said those things on the bridge?

Piper saw that now tears started to form again in her son's eyes and finally she went over to him. When she stood just a few inches away from him and he still hadn't orbed away she summoned all her courage and pulled him close into her arms. First he was clearly tense but then he let go and wrapped his arms around her like he had wanted to do since he had seen her the first time after he had arrived in the past.

Leo sighed reliefed as he saw that finally Chris seemed to understand that they were really sorry for what they had done. He just hoped that now they could talk about everything and work things out. It was hard for him to think about the pain he had caused his own son. But it seemed like he hadn't just hurt him in this time but also in the future. He remembered that Chris had said that he had never wanted him. But why did Chris thought that? He would never say something like this to his son. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his son sob.

"I'm so sorry" Chris repeated while his tears fell onto his mother's shoulder. Now that he was finally in her arms again he couldn't hold it back anymore. It was almost like as it has been when he had been a little child and scared of some demons. His mother has always taken him into her arms and hadn't let go till he had calmed down. But now it was a bit different. The fear that she would let go was unbearable and Chris didn't know what he would do if she couldn't forgive him for all the shady things he had done.

But his fear was quickly soothed as Piper stroked through his hair and whispered calmly "Ssshh… it's okay baby, it's okay. There's nothing you have to be sorry for. And nothing I have to forgive you. It's me who needs to be forgiven."

Chris shook his head slightly. "No, it's understandable what you've…"

Suddenly Piper pulled away from him and Chris looked at her with fear that he had might said something that had made his mother angry at him again. But again he calmed down quickly when Piper squeezed his hands tightly and said "It's not understandable what we've done Chris. And I feel so horrible for what we've put you through. I can understand if you hate us…"

"I could _never_ hate you" Chris quickly cut her off.

Reliefed Piper smiled slightly. She knew that there was still a lot she had to make up to her son but it made her indescribable happy that Chris didn't hate her. "Will _you_ ever forgive us?" she then asked, seeking for some hope that everything would work out in the end.

"I already have" he answered without hesitation. Like he had told his aunt, he hadn't been mad at them for only a second. Well, maybe a bit at his father but never at his mom. As she now hugged him again, for the first time since eight years he felt really happy again. "I love you so much mom" he said before he could stop himself. But then he quickly added "I mean – Piper."

"Chris I love you too" Piper responded. "And you can call me mom if you want."

"Well you're not really my mother – not yet" Chris said while he glanced shortly over to his father who was still sitting on the bed. "And maybe you're never going to be."

Piper didn't know what to say at this for a second but then she also looked back at her ex-husband and the love she could see in his eyes made her realize how much she still loved him herself. She looked back at her son and stated "I'm your mother Chris. And _nothing_ can ever change this."

Chris had to smile at Piper's words. He wanted to hug her again but hesitated. He still wasn't really comfortable by letting his mother close to him. What if saving Wyatt didn't change anything on the fact that she was going to die on his fourteenth birthday? Then he would be forced to handle the pain of loosing her again and he didn't know if he could bear it.

"Chris?" Piper asked him uneasily as she saw that the look of fear had returned into her son's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" he answered quickly. He really didn't want her to know about this. "I'm fine."

"How comes that I don't believe you?" Piper asked while Leo finally walked over to them too.

"Come on Chris" he said and put hesitantly a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can tell us."

For a second Chris really considered to tell them but when he looked at his mother he couldn't. She didn't need to know. Hopefully he was able to change her fate. "I just thought about Wyatt" he said instead but cursed himself for it a moment later as he saw the worried and dejected looks on his parents faces.

But Leo quickly understood that Chris was the one who needed comfort right now so he turned his worried expression in one of determination. "Don't worry Chris. We'll save him – together. You don't have to carry this burden alone anymore."

Chris couldn't helped but was very surprised at his father's words. He had never said something like this to him in the future. All Leo had ever done for him in his life was making him feel not good enough – not good enough to be his son. Maybe this time around everything will be really different, he thought while a new hope spread in him.

"What's your favourite food?" Piper asked suddenly.

"What?" Chris asked back confused.

"Your favourite food" Piper repeated. "I haven't got dinner yet and I'm starving. And after all I'm your mother and mothers need to feed their kids. So tell me what you want and I'll go and make it."

"Err… what about pancakes?" Chris finally answered.

Piper gave him a funny look before she shook her head in faked disbelief. "This should make me question my quality as a cook in the future. I was once a cook in a pretty good going restaurant and my son's favourite food are _pancakes_."

Chris grinned brightly. "Yeah but your pancakes are the best in the world so you really don't have to question your quality as a cook."

Piper smiled happily back at him. It was such a good feeling to have him around again and be able to act like a mother towards him. She once again embraced him and this time Chris immediately returned her hug. "Welcome home honey" she said before she pulled away from him again to go downstairs and make some pancakes.

Chris looked after her still not really able to comprehend everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Piper's last sentence echoed in his head. _Welcome home_. Home. He hadn't lied when he had said that he hadn't got a home since his fourteenth birthday. After Wyatt had started to take over the world he had made a museum of the manor and Chris had never been able to call something else his home again.

"Chris?" Leo asked uneasily. Piper had already set a lot of things right between her and their son but Leo wasn't sure if it would be so easy for him too.

Chris turned around to his father and knew immediately what was bothering him. "Leo I'm really sorry…"

"Stop saying this Chris" Leo cut him off. He was a little hurt that Chris still called him by his first name but he knew that maybe he deserved it.

"But I need to tell you this" Chris responded and sat down on his mother's bed. He hesitated another second before he said "I _was_ the one who sent you to Valhalla. You were right all the time. I never wanted you to break up with mom but making you an elder was the only way I could become their whitelighter. I know that it wasn't necessary that I let the Valkyries keep you like a prisoner but… I was angry at you and – can you forgive me?"

Leo sat down beside his son and asked the question from which he feared the answer badly "Why were you so angry at me?"

Chris sighed heavily. He didn't want to talk about this but he realized that if he really wanted to change this too he had to tell his father about what he had done. "Because you were never there for me" he finally answered. "You had always just time for Wyatt but never for me. You always favoured him over me and sometimes you acted like I wouldn't even exist. I don't know why you did this – but I don't want it to be like this again. I always just wanted you to be proud of me."

It was hard for Leo to listen to what his son told him but he was determind to change all this and spare Chris the pain he had caused him. "I won't make the same mistakes again Chris. I promise" he said and looked his son directly into his eyes before he added "And I _am_ proud of you."

"Chris! Leo!" Piper's voice could suddenly be heard from downstairs. "The pancakes are almost aready!"

"Well, we should better go downstairs" Chris said and stood up from the bed.

"Chris" Leo called after him before he could leave the room.

Chris turned once again back to his father. "What?" he asked curiously.

"I love you son" Leo stated.

Chris swallowed and tried to think of something he could answer his father. He had _never_ heard this words from Leo but he couldn't deny it that he had always wished that he would once be able to get to hear them.

"You don't have to say anything" Leo quickly added as he saw his son struggle for words. "I know that I don't derserve it that you love me too."

"Well I barely even know you. But you can still change it. It's up to you… dad" Chris reminded him.

Leo nodded. "I know. And I _will_ change it."

"Chris! Leo!" Piper's voice came upstairs again.

Leo now stood up too and went over to the door. "Are you coming?" he asked Chris as he realized that he wasn't following.

"Yeah just give me a sec" Chris answered. Leo nodded again before he went downstairs to join his ex-wife in the kitchen.

Once Leo was gone Chris looked around in his mother's room and smiled happily. He hadn't felt so good for ages. Finally he could believe it that Piper really loved him and Leo might even too. Just the future would tell how things will be between them from now on. A future Chris was for once really able to belive that he could make better. After a last look on the picture he had taken with him into the past, and that was now lying on his mother's bedside table, he walked out of the room to go downstairs to his family.

The End

* * *

So this was the end. I already have an idea for a sequel in my mind. Anyone interested?

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed:

Stony Angel: Yeah I know, Chris has to suffer a lot. Poor guy, but in my last chapter I was a bit nicer to him, wasn't I?

IcantthinkofaFnick: I too want to hug Chris! I think everyone wants it... ;) Sorry that I let Chris hate Leo again but I had everything written already before your suggestion. But Leo still has a chance to make it up to him, right?

CharmedBec: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my story.

June Bug: Hope you liked my story. Do you think it's worth a sequel?

SnowyOwl-17: I always wanted Chris' identity revealed accidently, I'm happy that you liked the way I let Piper find out about him.

DrewFullerFanLife: Thanks for reviewing so often! I'm happy that I made you want to cry, I mean not that I want to you to cry... well, in a way I did, but it's not... okay, I'm rambling. What I wanted to say is that I'm happy if I can achieve it that people really feel afflicted by my stories, so don't take it personally ;)

mizunderstood writer: Hope you liked Piper's reaction... and Leo's too. Thanks for your reviews!

shadowhisper: I agree that Chris should have acted a bit differently in the show after everyone found out about him. But I think that the sisters and Leo should have also acted _a lot_ more different! I mean, they never even said a single word that they are sorry for what they'd said and done to him. That sucks! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Kikistar: I'm happy that you reviewed though I already sent you a few chapters per email. Hope you liked the chapters I didn't send you too.

MerlinHalliwell: Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it!

TheDeadWalk: Thanks that you said it's easy to understand, because I'm still a bit uneasy sometimes if my english is good or not.

s.Halliwell24: I know it's sad, but I didn't kill Chris! Oh god, I couldn't kill our adorable future boy, could I? ;)

charmedtomeyou: Thanks for your reviews. They mean a lot to me!

KlownKid-131: I'm happy that you like my story so much! Do you want a sequel too?

phoebe turner: I planed this story from the beginnging to be so short but as I said, I already think of a sequel. So look out for it!

Fire Gazer: Yeah, Chris is _really_ stobborn. Hmm, where did he get this from? ;) And you were right with the spell, it's divide, not devide. But I'm from Austria and when I heard the spell I thought that it's devide. Thanks for the hint though, I'm gonna change it... maybe, if I don't forget ;)

PrUe AnD AnDy: Chris clearly deserves better! Don't worry, Piper and Leo cried a lot! Are you interested in a sequel?

Magical Princess: Thanks for your reviews! Do you want a sequel?

Lark: Thanks for your compliment! I also love Chris Revelation stories!

Wonder: Thanks for your review. Hope you liked the end!

Jessie Halliwel: You really made me smile with your reviews! Thanks a lot for them and for adding me to your favorites!

teal-lover: Yeah, Piper blowing Chris up is bad, but she deserves the guilt, right? Thanks for your reviews, I hope you're interested in a sequel!

Piper Chris Fan: Yeah, Chris is sweet! I let him talk to his mother, liked it? I hope so.

hope master: Thanks a lot for your reviews! What do you think about a sequel?

Sunniva: I admit it's a bit hypocrites that Piper and Leo love Chris all of a sudden, but I think that finding out that the man you hate is actually your son can change your mind, so don't be too hard on them. Anyway, thanks for your review!

shatara: Thanks for your review and also for your email. I hope you got my email. I read your stories and they are pretty good. So keep writing too!

Shina: Hope you liked the end! I know I used to email it to you but it was a bit complicated to send it to everyone so I hope you're fine with it that I just post it here.

Anaxandra: Thanks for your review! I love it to put a lot emotion in my stories and I'm happy to know that you love it too.

patricia: Awesome, like Victor? ;) Would you want a sequel?

ChrisBianca: Thanks for your compliments! I'm so happy about them!

Janie: Thanks for your review. What do you think, should I write a sequel?

arkiecsi: Prue is great, isn't she? Chris has clearly one cool aunt, right? Anyway, thanks for you review!

So that was it. If you want a sequel review and I'm gonna make it. But be patient because I have a lot of tests in school in the next weeks so I can't write as often as I want.

Bye, phoebe-x15


End file.
